Everlasting?
by In Another Life
Summary: This is about Michael preparing to go off to college. Mia is worried about their relationship. Will their love be everlasting? Or will they...break...off?
1. Thoughts

Alright, this is my first attempt at writing a story and I don't know how it will turn out. Please read and REVIEW!!! Thanks.

P.S. I do not own the Princess Diaries. Meg Cabot does.

Mia's Diary:

_Tuesday, 5 May_

Alright, I admit it. I'm really scared. It's going to be 3 more days until Michael' s graduation, and soon, he's going off to Columbia. We would have even less chances of meeting than now, with Lars hovering around us whenever we go out. I know I can't blame him, it's Dad who asked him to. Actually, he's quite a nice guy. Last time Michael and I went out, he actually let us be alone the entire date. But it was only once. Alright, enough about Lars, back to Michael. I'm really afraid that we would drift apart once he goes off to college. He would have so many choices then, would he still want me, a flat-chested, lowly freshman? I really love Michael, we've been through so much together, I cannot lose him. Just seeing him running his hand through his hair is enough to make me go crazy. It's not that I don't trust him, I do. It's just that I have no confidence in myself. Even though Michael has reassured me that our relationship would be fine, I'm still scared. Maybe I should talk to Lilly about it. No, I can't. She would laugh at me. How about Tina? Hmmm...that's should be okay, she is an expert about love.

Michael's Online Diary

_Beep _

_Welcome online._

God, I wonder what's the matter with Mia nowadays. She seems so...I don't know, unlike herself. Is she worried about failing algebra again? No, that doesn't seem so. She has improved recently with the help of Mr Gianini and me. Don't tell me she is worrying about whether we would still be together after I go off to college. That silly girl. I have reassured her lots of time about it. But at least it shows that she loves me. Hmmm...this cannot go on. I better go call her. Or maybe I can plan something surprising?

_Offline._


	2. Together

Alright, I started on this immediately after the first chapter. Hope you guys will like it and please READ AND REVIEW!!!

_Mia:_

I was just preparing to call for Chinese food take-out when the phone rang. Wondering who it could be, I picked it up. It was Michael.

_Michael: Hi baby, I miss you._

_Mia: Hi, I miss you too._

_Michael: What are you doing now?_

_Mia: Well, Mom and Mr Gianini are out, so I was preparing to call for take-out when you called._

_Michael: I see. So...you haven't had dinner yet?_

_Mia: Ya..._

_Michael: Would it be fine if I buy some food and come over now? We could have dinner together and watch some of your favorite videos._

_Mia: That's a great idea. Come over now. Mon and Mr Gianini won't be back for another 4 hours._

_Michael: Okay, I'll be right there. See you baby, I love you._

_Mia: I love you too. Bye._

I put down the phone and waited for Michael to come. I couldn't wait to see him again.

_Michael:_

After the call with Mia, I quickly put on a fresh change of clothes and left the house. I went over to "Gold Empress", a Chinese restaurant, and bought some vegetarian dumplings and noodles, all Mia's favorites. Very soon, I reached her house.

_Mia's house:_

I rang the doorbell and she came running over to answer it. There she was, as beautiful as ever. I gave her a kiss on the lips and led her over to the living room.

"What did you get?" she asked.

"Well, some steaks and noodles." I teased.

"Michael! You know very well that I'm a vegetarian."

"I know. I was just teasing you."

"You dork" she replied, swatting me playfully with her hand.

Smiling, I grabbed her hand and put my lips onto hers gently, her hands around my neck and mine around her waist.

_Mia:_

After the kiss, Michael and I sat down to have dinner. Although the video was on, none of us bothered to watch it. We were chatting happily and were holding hands throughout the whole dinner. After we finished, we sat next to each other, none of us speaking a word. We were just enjoying each other's presence for we both knew that we would not be able to do this type of thing so frequently once Michael goes off to college.

_Michael:_

It was great, having dinner together with Mia. However, you could feel a sort of sadness in the air. I knew Mia was thinking about me going off to college again. Determined not to spoil this perfect night, I turned to Mia and said "Baby, I know what you are thinking of now. Tonight is perfect. Let's not spoil it by thinking about unhappy things and just try to enjoy ourselves as much as possible. Okay?"

Mia sighed, turned to me, and replied "Alright baby. I'm sorry. You are right, let's not think about unhappy things. I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

With that, we plunged into a deep kiss again.


	3. Dread

Alright, cagurl. I'll listen to your advice to write longer chapters. The trouble is that everytime I write using Microsoft Word, they always seem so long. But never mind, I'll try to change. Anyway, my finals are coming in a week and I don't think I'll be able update frequently. Sigh finals sucks! Anyway, enjoy and please READ AND REVIEW!!!

P.S. I'm just taking one step at a time, so I don't know how this will turn out. Hope that it's okay!

P.P.S. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews

* * *

_In the limo:_

_Mia:_

It was Wednesday. 3 more days of school before vacation, meaning only 3 days left to be with Michael in school. We are on our way to pick Michael and Lilly up, but instead of being excited to get to see Michael again, I was dreading it. Sure, yesterday had been great. It was nice having Michael cuddling me and kissing, but on thinking that it was going to be one of the few times in the future, I feel sad immediately. Besides that, who is going to help me with my algebra in the future? Michael is going to be very busy once he goes off to college! I know, Mr Gianini is a great teacher, but let's face it. How can I bear to look at my stepfather somemore when I already have to face him everyday in school? I certainly can't. Oh god. I really don't know what to do. Alright, Lars has reached Michael's house. They are both here. Must not think about this anymore!

_Michael:_

After Lars pulled up in front of the house, Lilly and I both got into the limo. Once I saw Mia, I reached over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. However, I could sense that she was stiff all over, as if she doesn't want anybody to touch her. Concerned, I asked her what was the matter, but the only reply that I got was "I'm fine." I wonder what happened. Weren't we enjoying ourselves last night?

_Mia:_

Michael looks as great as ever when he climbed into the limo. Being the ever-sweet guy he was, he asked me if I was fine. That's the best thing about him. He treats me as somebody he cares about and not just a babe that he was going out with. (Although I'm not really a babe!) I was really tempted to hug him and told him that I loved him, but it seems as if that there was a force preventing me from doing so. Thus, after replying and giving him a little smile, I turned back and talked to Lilly, ignoring him for the whole journey to school. God. He must wonder why am I acting like such a freak today.

_In school:_

_Michael:_

Mia was ignoring me during the whole journey to school today. Even now, as I walked her to her locker, none of us are speaking a word. As we passed Lana, who was waiting for Josh at his locker, Mia didn't even respond when Lana called her a freak. Normally, she would have at least glared back at her!

"Just shut up." I said back to Lana. She had no right to hurl abuse at my girlfriend!

_Mia:_

It was great to see Michael defending me when Lana called me a freak. You should have seen her face when Michael told her to shut up. I guessed that she was jealous for Josh would certainly just laugh if someone called her a freak. After taking my books from the locker, I turned back to Michael and said, " Wanna hang out after school today?"

"Okay, that's a great idea. We could hang out at my house."

"Um...actually I was thinking that we can all hang out at a pizza parlour or something. You know...with Lilly and Tina maybe?

"Oh, sure. If that's what you want." Michael replied.

After that, we said goodbye to each other and Michael gave me another kiss again before we went for lessons.

_Michael:_

I wonder why Mia wanted to hang out with the gang today. Normally, she would have liked to hang out with me alone and we would watch some videos or something. Well, at least I could still be with her. Let's just hope that she would be fine again after school.


	4. Resolved?

A/N: Yesssssssss!!! I'm finally done with finals!!! Let's just hope that I did well. Anyway, I really have no idea what this story is going to lead to, so maybe the updating will be quite slow. The reviews are not enough, so people, please please please do your job so I can see how this story is going to develop!!! And thanks to all those people who had already done so!!!

* * *

_Mia:_

It was algebra period now and believe me, I did try hard to listen to Mr Gianini. But how could I just sit there and listen to him drone on and on about polynomials when I'd got other much more important things on my mind, like...that issue with Michael. I know, it may seem that I'm just making a fuss out of nothing and repeating everything, causing myself misery when Michael had already assured that we would be fine. I don't know either, I just feel so scared. And worried. Though I can easily visit Michael when he is in college, it's just a few subway stops away, but there's still a difference. It's the whole "not in school with me" thing. We may not suck face everyday like Josh and Lana in front of the whole school, excuse me, but how can we do that when there is always a bodyguard within near distance. Michael says that he is sure Dad told Lars to punch him in the face if he tries to do anything to me or what. As if. Michael is SOOOOO not that type of person, and he certainly hates public displays of affection. Anyway, back to the topic. It would certainly be very different without Michael in school with me Hey, wait, Tina just passed a note over.

* * *

_What's the matter with you?_

Huh?

_Well, Lilly said that it seems as if you were in another world today and that you were ignoring Michael during the whole journey to school today. He was like a sick puppy wondering what was going on._

I smiled in spite of everything. Well, it was just so cute to imagine Michael as a little puppy. Yeah, I know I'm sick.

I replied: Um...nothing. I wasn't ignoring Michael. We are fine.

_Yeah. As if. Lilly said that you were afraid you guys were going to break apart once he goes off to college. Oh, for God's sake. You know he's not that type of guy._

I know. But which guy can resist it when they are constantly thrown into the presence of pretty girls who are not flat-chested like me.

_Mia. That's the problem with you. You are not confident enough and it's not true that all college girls have well-developed chests._

Well, most of them anyway.

_Whatever. But don't you think instead of worrying about the future, you should try to make the best of the time you had left with Michael instead of wasting them away like you are now? Haven't you heard of the saying "Live life to the fullest everyday"?_

I was starting to reply when Mr Gianini asked me to answer a question. Oops. You would think that he would let me off considering the fact that I'm his stepdaughter. But none of that business with Mr Gianini. Anyway, later.

* * *

You know, after getting Tina's note about how I should live life to the fullest everyday, I started to think really hard about it and realized that she was right. I can't possibly worry everyday about how our relationship would turn out once Michael goes off to college. Instead, maybe I should just try to enjoy the few days left with him. Yeah, that's what I should do. I just hope that he's not angry with me for the whole incident in the limo today.

* * *

Michael:

I was really surprised when Mia came running over to my locker after school, bright-eyed and breathless. "What's the matter? I was just preparing to go look for you at your locker." I asked.

"Nothing. Didn't you say you wanted to hang out after school today?"

"Oh. But I didn't inform the rest. Did you?"

"Nah. It's alright. We would hang out by ourselves today."

"Um...okay." I said.

"Good. Let's go then."

I wonder what happened to Mia. There was such a big formation in her compared to in the morning. Well, at least, we would be alone.

* * *

Mia:

I finally managed to convince Lars that nothing could possibly happen to me in the loft with Michael by my side. Now, we were hanging out here, sitting on the couch and watching a video. I was lying against Michael's chest and he was stroking my hair. He always smells this good.

"So...babe...what happened in the limo today? Why were you ignoring me?" Michael asked.

I sighed. Well, it seemed that I was going to face this sooner or later whether I liked it or not.

"I'm sorry, Michael. It's just that...I was still worrying over that matter. You know..."

Now it was Michael's turn to sigh.

"Didn't I tell you that we would be fine?"

"I know. Baby, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you. I do. It's just that I have no confidence in myself."

"Well, do have. Anyway, you should know that I'm not that type of guy. I love you a lot, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. And I'm really sorry. I had already straightened out my thoughts. Let's not worry about the future and enjoy ourselves to the fullest everyday. Alright?'

"Alright, babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, we spent the rest of the day making out, cuddling and kissing. It was great fun to be with Michael and everything was once again alright between the 2 of us.


	5. Graduation Day

**A/N: Well, here is it. Michael's graduation day. Sorry for the slow update, but I was quite busy this few weeks. Enjoy it, and please review!

* * *

**

**Mia:**

Well, that's it. Today is the big day, Graduation Day. Michael's official last day of school in AEHS. Yeah, I'm feeling sad, knowing that Michael won't be here with me next year, but I'm proud too. Seeing Michael walk up the stage to receive the high honour, which he graduated with, I just could not stop the urge to run up to him and give him a big bear hug, squealing " You did it! You did it!". But that is needless to say, for the genius runs in his whole family. All of us AEHS students were invited to the ceremony, so Lars, Lilly, Boris, Tina, Ling Su and Shameeka, including the Drs. Moscovitzes are here with me. At this moment, Principal Gupta is giving some lame speech about how we were going to miss the seniors once they leave. Yeah, what a load of crap. I bet she can't wait to kick all of them out of her school. I looked up at Michael on the stage and knew instantly that he can't wait to get off the stage. He hates being in the centre of attention. Michael saw me looking at him and smiled. Instantly, I'm reminded of the fact why I loved him so much. (Not that I need any reminding.) I just loved those little smiles that we share with each other, knowing for a fact that nobody but us understood what we were smiling about.

* * *

**Michael:**

God. It's so boring up here, listening to Principal Gupta go on and on about her speech. As if anybody is even listening. Yeah, I know you might think that I'm grouchy, but that's kind of true. I hate standing up here on the stage, with everybody down there staring up at us as if we were a bunch of aliens or ornaments in a shop display. Now I know what those animals in the zoo must feel, with all those weird tourists looking and snapping pictures. The only thing that I can do is focus on Mia, and I was not surprised when I saw her looking up at me too. God. She looked so beautiful and sweet just sitting down there and I can't wait to get down there and smell her strawberry-scented hair. Yeah, I know I'm a pervert. But one thing's for sure, I'm definitely going to miss her very very badly once I goes off to college.

* * *

After the ceremony was finally over, Mia, Lars, Lilly, Boris, Tina, Ling Su, Shameeka and I went off to Milky Farm, an ice-cream parlour for a little celebration in honour of my graduation. Ha. Mia was looking a bit distracted even though Lilly's voice was loud enough for everybody in the restaurant to hear. (She was arguing with Tina about how Principal Gupta was so hypocritical…whatever.) Hmm… I wonder what's the matter with Mia. I would have to ask her about it later, there's too many people here now, and I have no wish for them to overhear any conversation between Mia and me. Besides that, I might have a chance to make out with Mia later, if Lars is in a good mood. Hehe, dirty thoughts, Moscovitz.

* * *

**Mia:**

Guess what!!! No more princess lessons for one whole week!!! Yesss!!! Grandmere just phoned and said that princess lessons would be cancelled for a week because she had to be at somewhere else (I don't know where, I was too excited to listen properly) getting a face peel!!! That means I would get to spend the first whole week of vacation with Michael!!! Gosh, I just realized that I am using an excessive amount of exclamation marks. I can't help it, I'm just so excited!!! Ooops, there I go again. Anyway, after we left Milky Farm, Michael insisted on walking me home. (Lars did not bring the limo.) He is so sweet!!! Michael, I mean. He asked me whether I was alright and said that I was looking a bit distracted back at the celebration just now. God, he still noticed me even though he was the main reason why we were holding that celebration. I replied that I was fine and do you know what he said??? He said that he loves me with every fiber of his being and that I am the only person he would love for the rest of his whole life!!! Can you believe it??? He pledged his love for me!!! So I said back to him that I loved him with every fiber of my being too and that he would also be the only person I would love for the rest of my whole life. Basically after everything, we just kissed and kissed until Lars complained that he was getting real cold. God!!! I'm just so proud of Michael. I mean, he is usually not one much for public displays of affection, but he managed to pledge his love for me right in front of Lars!!! I just loved him sooooo much!!! Anyway, I realized that part of Principal Gupta's speech is at least true. I'm definitely going to miss Michael very very much once he goes off to college. God, I think I'm going to faint from happiness pretty soon. I think I'll go and see if Michael is online and tell him about the no lessons thing!

* * *

**Michael:**

God. I can't believe what I said to Mia just now. I bet you won't believe it too after you heard about it. I pledged my love to Mia!!! I said that I love her with every fiber of my being and that she would be the only person I would love for the rest of my life!!! I could even feel my own face turning crimson red as I said it!!! I mean, Lars was there with us too and everybody knows I'm not one up for much public displays of affection. But it was totally worth it. I really meant what I said and was it ever so good to hear Mia say that to me too. So basically after everything, we just made out even though Lars kept complaining that he was getting real cold. He really is quite a cool guy though. I mean, most bodyguards would probably come hacking after me with a butcher knife after hearing what I had said. But not him. He just stood there grinning as Mia and I had our little "love-pledging" ceremony. I just hoped he won't tell it to Mia's dad, I would probably be dead meat if he hears about it!!! But I only did it because I could feel that Mia was feeling a bit insecure. And I totally totally meant it, I swear!!!

* * *

**Instant Messaging Between Michael and Mia**

**FTLOUIE: Hi Michael!!! Guess what???**

**LINUXRULZ: Hi. ???**

**FTLOUIE: No more princess lessons for a whole week!!!**

**LINUXRULZ: Really? That's cool. We would be able to hang out together more often.**

**FTLOUIE: Yes!!! Grandmere is getting a face peel out somewhere!!!**

**LINUXRULZ: Whoa. Cool down, Mia. Do you know that you have been repeatedly using exclamation marks?**

**FTLOUIE: Oh. Did I do that again? I did that too when I was writing in my diary earlier on. Guess I'm just too excited.**

**LINUXRULZ: Haha. Listen, Mia. So does that means you would be free next Monday?**

**FTLOUIE: Yes. At least in the evening. I have to go help Lilly edit her tape in the afternoon. Why?**

**LINUZRULZ: Oh. Nothing much. I just thought that we could hang out. **

**FTLOUIE. Sure, why not? I could go over earlier to help Lilly and I think we would be done in the afternoon. We could hang out then.**

**LINUXRULZ: Okay, that's really great. Look, I gotta go. See you Monday?**

**FTLOUIE: Sure. Bye.**

**LINUXRULZ: Bye. And Mia?**

**FTLOUIE: Yes?**

**LINUXRULZ: I love you.**

**FTLOUIE: I love you too.**

* * *

**A/N: Basically, I have got the layout plan for this story, so at least I have an idea where it's heading. I really tried hard to improve the length. How was it? Now…you know what to do!**


End file.
